Anything For Him
by DaNCiNG RiCeBaLL
Summary: Renji wants to get stronger in hopes of becoming strong enough to snag his sexy captain. But Zaraki's training him and he doesn't work for free. Renji/Byakuya. a little Renji/Kenpachi. Pweez review.
1. Arrangement

A/N: my fish multi-chap in a while. Some ken/ren. A lot of chiki/ren. Anyway, hope you like it. Reviews make a good present so don't be shy on 'em.

WARNING: Yaoi, guy/guy, smex and smut and such. Don't like, don't read

(don't own bleach and blah blah. all that disclaimer stuff)

* * *

"_So you want to be strong…Abarai-fukutaichou?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_What do I get in return?" The larger man smirked wickedly._

_There was a pause before the redhead muttered, "Anything." _

* * *

_ Is this worth it?_

The redhead's abused body was sprawled across an unnoticeably comfortable futon. It was an understatement to say that his ass hurt a hell of a lot. The stinging, achy throb coming from his backside made it hard for him to imagine being able to walk straight again. But he had expected it to be that way. The 11th squad captain was _not_ a small man in either sense of the word. The man's large stature along with his almost unrealistically large length made for a very rough experience for the vice-captain.

"Dead already? Where's the fun in that?"

Renji turned weakly towards the direction of the voice. The massive captain stood before him, completely nude and freshly showered, his midnight hair falling over his shoulders. He had a towel in his hand and a full smirk on his lips.

"You look filthy," Zaraki said. The redhead cringed at the predatory look he was given. Without another word, the vice-captain was hoisted up onto a strong, scarred shoulder. He was carried by the larger man into the bathroom where he was sloppily dropped into a large tub full of warm water.

"Clean yourself up. Then leave. We'll continue our…training…tomorrow."

Renji let out a soft growl, his tattooed brows cringing into a scowl. He had been "training" with the captain for weeks, all in hopes of getting stronger. He kept telling himself that he would do anything to be stronger, to be as strong as his captain. Though, before he and Zaraki's arrangement, he never thought "anything" would include brutal sex with a captain. And not even the captain he'd hoped for. He had stopped lying to himself about his feelings for his captain a_long_ time ago. He craved the sleek, calm, undeniably sexy Kuchiki like a fish out of water craved the open sea. Just hearing the captain speak set his body on fire. Kuchiki Byakuya was the one thing he wanted most. But he knew that the only way he'd ever have a chance at the stoic beauty would be to somehow reach the same level as him. He needed to be acknowledged by the captain as an equal, therefore good enough to attempt to make a move on him. Unfortunately, the road to his success wasn't paved in silver and gold.

Remembering that the 11th squad's captain was still watching him, Renji snapped out of his daze and grabbed for the washcloth on the side of the tub. He used that and the rose scented soap to clean himself as quickly as possible. Why the very masculine captain had rose scented soap was unknown to the redhead. He didn't spend much time considering the strange choice of soap for the captain as his mind trailed back to the object of his attraction. He idly mused on how the roses didn't smell nearly as nice as the older captain. It was a smell he'd grown to become almost instantly intoxicated by: cherry blossoms and tea. It was an ordinary scent really, but the 6th division captain's own personal scent added to the combination, making it uniquely Byakuya.

His hands continued to wash his body, despite his resumed trance-like state. After a few minutes of staring at nothing in particular and lathering the same spot on is shoulder, he snapped out of it, dunking his head under the water to rinse his body of the lather. He rose from the water, taking the towel that Zaraki handed him and dried himself. He hobbled shakily into the bedroom where his clothes were. Thankfully he hadn't gotten them dirty like last time during his payment session.

He grabbed his zanpakuto, not bothering to fasten it to his side, and walked to exit the larger captains domain. Before he could open the door, he heard the man call his name.

"Renji. Don't forget. Training at 9:30 am…. payment at 10 pm." Zaraki said with a devilish smirk.

Renji said nothing, trying to hold back the sneer that threatened his features. He continued out the door on unsteady legs. He needed to get back to 6th division before Byakuya became suspicious of his returning at unruly hours. He'd surely blame the vice-captain's growing stack of half finished paperwork and lack of sleep and concentration on his late hours.

_It's not like I have many choices. I can't go to Urahara. He's busy training Ishida and Chad. I'm sure they need his help a little more than I do. I definitely can't ask Kuchiki-taichou. Out of the question. I mean I only chose Zaraki-taichou because he is one of the strongest captains and he didn't have a lot of shit to do like the other captains did. He was my last resort._

No matter how much he tried to justify it, he still hated doing it. Willingly letting his body be abuse for the sake of strength. No. It was worth it. Anything to get stronger. Anything to reach _his_ level. Anything for his captain.

A/N: its just tha first chapter so bare with me for the ice cold LEMONade Hope I don't need to tone down any of my posts a bit. Don't wanna get into trouble. Just tell me if I get a bit to out of hand in the smex department.


	2. Spying

A/N: yaaay! Didn't think I'd have my second chapter done this soon considering I procrastinate a lot. But here it is. I hope everyone likes it. Personally I think it's crappy.

WARNING/DISCLAIMER: same as the first chapter. Prepare for the semi-lemon

Of all the nights of bad sleep Renji had ever had, that night was the worse. He could barely get his eyes closed long enough to fall asleep due to the pain racking his body and the constant thought of whether he had snuck in without his captain noticing. Although he had fallen asleep after an hour or two, it was anything but comfortable. And within what seemed like minutes, the small alarm clock that Ichigo had given him after noticing that oversleeping had become a habit for the vice-captain had began to blare in his ear, jolting him from his horrid sleep. With a loud grumble, he rose from his bed and made to get ready for his training with Zaraki.

Byakuya watched as his grumbling vice-captain stormed out of 6th division to some unknown destination, his slim eyebrow quirked in interest. He had become curious about the redheads whereabouts ever since he had started coming in at around midnight and leaving at 8 a.m. almost every day, only returning for short periods of time in the afternoon. Not only were Renji's sudden absences interfering with his duties as vice-captain, but it was also making Byakuya quite anxious. Though no one knew it-and why would they?-the 6th division captain had taken a keen liking to the redhead. There were many instances where he had hoped that his uncharacteristic overprotective hold on the vice-captain wouldn't be noticed by anyone else. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his feelings for the other. He just had too much pride hidden in him. He refused to show his feelings to anyone else before he'd acquired the other's affection, and then be rejected by him. No. He'd wait until he knew for sure that he had the tattooed man in his grasp. Then he would yell it out to all of seireitei if he felt like it.

But for now, he had to concentrate on finding out where his little redhead was running of to all of a sudden. He just had to make sure that Renji didn't catch onto him. Byakuya was sure that he hadn't figured it out yet. If he had, he would have taken more care to sneak in a bit better knowing that his captain could sense his presence whenever he attempted to sneak in at 12: 30 in the morning. He'd either do that or confront him. So for the time being, the captain was still an unnoticed shadow lurking behind the redhead whenever he went out. And that was exactly what he was doing, lurking, when the vice-captain had left again late in the evening. He followed Renji as he wandered aimlessly through seireitei. It was after almost an hour or so that Renji began to walk in a set direction-straight to 11th division.

A slim, onyx brow rose at the destination, but the black-haired captain continued to follow. The sky had grown darker as the captain and vice-captain reached their destination. Byakuya had expected his vice-captain to enter the division but instead, the redhead made a right and began walking almost apprehensively towards a small, half-hidden shack about 10 yards from where they'd stopped in front of 11th division. Byakuya continued to follow Renji to the shack, making sure to fully hide his spirit energy when he suddenly sensed another captain's reiatsu. He made his way to the door that the vice-captain had gone through, walking silently to a small room adorned with a single futon. There was a door on the wall to the right of the futon and a small round teatable in the opposite corner. On the futon, he spotted Renji sitting cross-legged with his hair falling down around his shoulders, loose from the annoying ponytail. Byakuya noted how soft and silky it looked and if it weren't for the fact that he was supposed to go unnoticed, he would have walked over and ran a delicate hand through the ruby red tresses.

His tempting thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another shinigami. Kenpachi Zaraki.

The larger captain was clad only in his hakamas, exposing his scarred chest. The shiny bells on the tips of the captain's hair jingled as he made his way over to the fully clothed vice-captain.

"Took you long enough. Now…" Renji kept his head down, knowing what would come next. "…Strip." Byakuya raised a brow at the captain's sudden command. His eyes widened in further surprise when the redhead actually complied before his face took on its usual emotionless mask. "What's with that pissed off face? Doesn't look like your enjoying this too much."

The large captain's devilish smirk lit up his face as he admired the now naked and scowling tattooed man kneeling before him. Byakuya saw the redhead visibly cringe when he eyed the large bulge tenting the bigger man's hakamas. There was a look of pure loathing on the vice-captain's face._ 'He couldn't be doing this willingly, could he?' _the aristocratic captain thought.

"Doesn't matter how much you glare at me, _Renji-kun_. I already know how to make that cute face of yours twist in pleasure," Zaraki reached out a hand to pet the vice-captain's head. Renji stayed silent but a light blush accompanied the annoyed look on his face.

Zaraki smirked again before reaching into his pants and unsheathing his hefty length. As if on cue, the redhead leaned forward with a displeased sound and took the very tip of the hardness into his mouth, a cascade of red hair almost shielding Byakuya's view. Despite his distaste for the situation, the stoic captain couldn't help but imagine that he was in the other captain's position. He could imagine Renji's soft lips wrapped around his cock, licking, sucking gently. He could imagine running his hands through that silky hair, pulling it harder as he got closer to release. The mental image alone made him shudder.

The hidden captain watched with a mix of hostility and arousal as the vice-captain bobbed his head up and down on the hardness occupying his mouth, assisted very roughly by Zaraki's hand gripping painfully in his long hair. All the while, the spiky-haired captain continued to smirk evilly at the man whose mouth he was currently fucking.

"Good boy," Kenpachi muttered as he pulled the redhead down completely on his cock, causing the younger shinigami to nearly bump his nose against the dark curls at the base.

Seeing his vice-captain nearly deep throat the large man made his cock twitch painfully. No doubt, watching the redhead was extremely arousing but it still bothered him immensely that his vice-captain was sucking off someone other than himself. Whether Renji knew it or not, as far as Byakuya was concerned, everything that was him, his mind as well as his body, belonged solely to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. It was a little agreement he made with himself to justify his action when he had first become very overly protective of him. The only difference was that back then, he was convinced it was because he wanted to make sure he took good care of the things, or people, under his care. Renji was his subordinate. Therefore, he believed he was indirectly responsible for him. But in recent months, after arguing countless times with himself over his sudden "urges" when he watched the redhead train or do paperwork or stand there just be Renji, he knew that he was being possessive because he wanted the vice-captain to belong to him in a different way. A more intimate way

So it was no wonder why he suddenly had the urge to kill Kenpachi when he watched as he pulled Renji from his length and pushed him back onto the futon. He kneeled down, positioning his saliva-slicked length at the other's entrance. With one hard thrust, Zaraki was fully seated inside of the vice-captain with a loud cry from the redhead beneath him. Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed into an unseen glare as he watched Renji being thrusted into mercilessly, a pained whimper from the vice-captain following each thrust.

That was the last he could take. He had to leave before he ended up murdering the larger captain mid thrust. Byakuya slipped back out of the small shack and proceeded to shunpo his way back home, the look of sheer pain on Renji's face imprinted in his mind. The only thing that kept him from forcefully ripping the big captain off of his redhead in a fit of rage was the fact that Renji had gone to him willingly. He'd stripped when he was told. He had given his body to the hefty captain of his own free will. Just the thought of Renji having sex with the other captain willingly made him even more enraged. _'No,' _he thought. '_He didn't look as if he were enjoying it. Kenpachi said it himself. Was he being forced? What could possibly be willing him to give his body to Zaraki, if only for it to be abused? I must find out. There's no way I'll allow Renji to slip from my grasp.'_

A/N: another one down. Pweez review. Ur reviews make me happy. .


	3. Injury

A/N: here you go. kinda short and sorry for any mistakes. didn't have time to reread

Byakuya had never been a very nervous person, at least appearance wise. He had a reputation to uphold as the stoic, powerful and in most cases indifferent captain of the 6th division. At the moment though, he wore a very uncharacteristic expression that belied the nervousness he felt internally along with his constant fidgeting. What reason did he have to hide it though? He was alone in his office. It was almost two in the mornings. No one would be wandering around at that time unless they were Renji.

He sighed audibly, scowling as his thoughts filled with various possibilities as to the location and current state of the redhead. If his estimates were correct, Renji should have been back an hour ago. That worried him. More than he'd openly admit in fact, not that he'd ever do so. The sheer fact that he had left his precious redhead in the hands of the massive captain worried him. Then came the rush of confusion and guilt. He could have taken Renji with him earlier but he hadn't; for good reason though. The vice-captain had seemingly been there willingly. If that were the case then it wasn't his place to intervene.

A soft growl broke the tense, anxiety-ridden silence that Byakuya had trapped himself in for the nth time that night. He mentally warred with himself for a few more minutes before coming to a conclusion. It hadn't looked like Renji was enjoying himself, no matter how consenting he sounded.

The raven-haired captain knew for certain that the redhead wouldn't be staying the night, considering Zaraki didn't seem like the post-sex cuddling type. Therefore, he would have been sent on his way after they were done. Since he wasn't back yet, something must have happened. It shouldn't have taken him very long to get back since the 6th division barracks weren't very far away. So, he'd give the redhead another 15 minutes. If he didn't arrive after that, then Byakuya had no choice but to go fetch him.

Satisfied with his logic and resulting plan, he waited, tapping his foot impatiently.

Crap. That's what Renji felt like. His whole body ached with the pain of rough training and even rougher sex. As he trudged along the empty streets of seireitei, taking care not to exhaust what little energy he had left, he began to lightly touch the large lump that had formed on the side of his head. The cause of the lump? Zaraki had apparently gotten excited and expressed that by deciding to take him roughly from behind and, at one point, forcing his head hard on to the floor. It would have been fine had they not been positioned so that Renji's upper body was off of the futon, causing his head to come into contact with unforgiving hardwood. The resulting impact left him dazed and, needless to say, pissed.

But it had also left the redhead feeling a bit…curious.

At the start of their little "arrangement", Kenpachi had promised not to leave any permanent or visible marks and he had kept that promise until now. The fact that he had been unusually brutal for seemingly no reason also raised some suspicions in the redhead's mind. In fact, everything about tonight had been strange. Zaraki had called for him earlier than usual and they had finished a lot later too. That along with Zaraki not letting him clean himself up afterward only added to the out of place atmosphere. What the hell had happened to make this night so different?

The thought was pushed away as a wave of pain pulsed through the redhead's body, centered at the lump on his head. He gently touched the abused area, eyes widening when he noticed the slickness there. He pulled his hand away and swore under his breathe at his red-stained fingertips. He would have probably noticed the blood before but his loose red tresses did a good job of concealing it. With a broken sigh, he attempted to continue walking. He knew that if he stopped for too long, he wouldn't have the will power and energy to keep going. But the exhaustion was proving too much. He had been working twice as hard the past week hunting hollows, trying to keep up with his paperwork, and training with Zaraki and Ichigo on occasion. There wasn't enough energy in his body, nor hours in the day for him to be able to keep that up for long. His head injury only served to punctuate that.

"Fuck," he groaned. He stopped walking, choosing instead to rest against the wall he had been using to support himself.

"Fuck," he groaned again.

His back slid slowly down the wall until he was resting as comfortably as he could on the ground, his head leaning on the solid stone. He knew what could happen if someone found him here and started asking questions; Renji wasn't the best at lying. But despite his mind's protest, he let his body take control as it slowly shut down. The stress and strain had finally weighed in on him. The only thing he could manage to think of before he drifted into an unpredictable slumber was his captain, the whole reason he had put himself through any of this. _Did I fail you already? Maybe…maybe you're just…too far out of reach?_


	4. Dream

A/N: it was difficult as hell but here it is….chapter 4…I really gotta get me a new computer……

Cherry blossoms, mint and green tea: a combination of smells that Renji could catch from miles away and for good reason. It was completely Byakuya and he had made it a point to memorize the smell from the first moment he had caught the scent. He could remember the first time that he had been entranced by the scent of his captain. It was the first time they had really trained together. After going through some basic counter-attack and defense techniques, Renji had found himself near passing out from exhaustion.

"Taichou…. I'm exhausted. I think I might die from lack of oxygen," Renji panted out to his captain.

"Abarai-fukutaichou…in case you have forgotten, you are already dead. And it's really a shame that you get this exhausted by such light exercises," Byakuya replied in his usual emotionless voice.

Renji said nothing, instead resorting to grumbling something to himself to the effect of the captain being less harsh. Despite wanting to prove his new captain wrong about his stamina in training, Renji decided that it would be best to rest before performing that feat. In all honesty, Byakuya had been relentless in his attacks, expecting Renji to defend and counter each one. It was almost more than the redhead could handle. He knew from that first session of training with the captain that he would be lucky if, after training for the remainder of his life as a shinigami, he could be half as amazing as Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Maybe I should have chosen someone else as my vice-captain," Byakuya murmured to himself, watching as the redhead rested against a shady tree and shut his eyes when he had gotten comfortable. Byakuya turned away from his sleeping vice-captain, readying himself for the short trip back to the 6th division when a soft sound caught his ear. Ignoring the inner voice that was telling him to keep walking, Byakuya turned his head just enough to see the young vice-captain stir in his sleep and release a soft mewl from slightly parted lips. He turned fully and walked quietly to where Renji was resting. After taking a minute to decide his next course of action, the noble captain knelt down in front of the redhead. Before he could stop himself, a pale, graceful hand came up to rest on Renji's lightly flushed cheek. Byakuya ran his fingers and palm gently against the surprisingly soft skin for a few moments before thin fingers began to trail the vice-captain's parted lips. He ran his fingertips along the smooth skin there until another mewl from Renji halted his actions.

Byakuya briefly closed his eyes, withdrawing his hand after regaining his composure and common sense. The slightly flustered captain was close to leaving when his ebony eyes caught sight of the fiery red tresses that were forced up into a tight and unsightly ponytail. The bolder side of him began to control his actions as his hand snaked up to the black elastic holding the ponytail together. With a flick of his wrist, the elastic snapped, releasing the ruby strands in glorious shower of red around the vice-captain's beautifully sleeping face.

Byakuya gave a murmur of appreciation as he attempted to memorize how beautiful Renji looked with his hair down. He closed his eyes briefly to test his memory of the young redhead. The image in his head was nice, but when looking at the real thing, it significantly paled in comparison. Byakuya could not deny his feelings for Renji. It had originally been innocent, just a captain looking after his new vice-captain. But the more time he spent with the hot-headed redhead, the more he was captivated by him. What he was doing now, caressing him, feeling the soft skin of his lips, running his fingers through the silky red tresses, it had all been a fantasy of his. Thinking back, Byakuya could remember times when he had tried to imagine what it would be like. The real thing was nothing like his fantasies.

"Renji."

The vice-captain didn't stir much from his sleep except murmuring inaudibly. Byakuya leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Renji's still parted lips. Still no response and for that, Byakuya was glad. How embarrassing would it be if he were to wake up just at that moment?

"Renji. You are mine," he murmured. With one last glance at the peaceful face of his love, Byakuya lifted Renji into his arms and made his way back to the 6th division. He thought it best not to leave him out there to travel back alone as he had originally planned, mostly because he didn't want anyone else to stumble upon the redhead while he was asleep and discover the beauty that Byakuya considered to be for his eyes only.

When Byakuya finally arrived at 6th division, he made a beeline for his office, Renji still fast asleep in his arms. He hadn't run into anyone else at the 6th division headquarters which he considered purely luck. Just in case, the captain had planned out an excuse to tell anyone he might run into to explain why he was carrying around his passed out vice-captain bridal style. Renji had passed out on the way back to 6th division from training, therefore forcing the captain to carry him the rest f the way. It was a very disappointing and lucid excuse, especially for the great Kuchiki Byakuya, but it was the best he could come up with while constantly being sidetracked by the soft sounds the redhead was making.

The captain breathed a mental sigh of relief when he approached the door to his office. For his own benefit, he would allow the redhead to sleep on the futon that he had set up for himself on the night when he was stuck doing paperwork until late at night. That usually only happened when Renji decided that a few more hours of training wouldn't hurt his chances of finishing his paperwork on time, leaving Byakuya to pick up the slack.

Just as he reached a hand out to open his office, he was greeted by the last person he wanted to run into at that moment.

"Nii-sama."

"Rukia," Byakuya replied, trying his hardest not to sound too annoyed. He had grown accustomed to her occasional visits but her timing was extremely off at the moment. _Why now?_ Byakuya found himself thinking.

"Well I just came to check in on you. I dropped by earlier but everyone I asked said you hadn't been in all day." Rukia's voice faltered when she noticed the lump in her brother's arms. "D-did I come at a bad time?"

"I have been training with my new vice-captain all day. I have not been in," Byakuya replied, not bothering to use too much detail. Rukia stared curiously at her redheaded friend.

"Nii-sama."

"Goodnight Rukia," Byakuya replied. He opened the door to his office, no longer acknowledging the girl's presence, though the thought of the awkwardness of his next encounter with his sister continued to plague him. Once inside of his office, Byakuya let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding in. After taking a glance at Renji to refresh his image of the sleeping beauty, he set him down gently on the futon and returned to his door to lock it.

His hand lingered on the smooth metal handle of the door and a silent breath was released as his eyes slid shut. Was all this really happening? Was the only man he'd ever wanted really lying on his futon, in his office, alone with him where no one would bother them? He sighed again, turning around and walking over to where the sleeping shinigami lay, his eyes still closed. When he felt the edge of the futon at his feet, he opened his eyes, smiling gently at Renji's new sleeping position. The redhead was laid on his stomach, although most of his bottom half didn't touch the mattress since it was positioned high in the air. Byakuya felt his smile widen a bit at the ridiculous display in front of him.

_He's too cute for his own good sometimes._

Without another thought, the captain position himself against the corner wall that the futon was set against and pulled the peacefully sleeping man between his legs, holding him close. The younger shinigami pressed into Byakuya's chest, snuggling closer into the warmth that his captain provided. His head tilted back some and his eyes opened slightly. Byakuya stiffened slightly, thinking that the redhead had awoken. What exactly would he use as an excuse for why he was currently cuddling with the once sleeping vice-captain? Would he even need one? If what happened in the training field was any indication, then no. he could only hope.

Thankfully, he didn't need to worry over that for very long. Renji's eyes hadn't opened fully and had slid closed again after a few seconds.

"Renji. What would you do if you knew? Whether you accept me or not, I will always protect and watch over you. You will always be mine," Byakuya muttered, mostly to himself. He continued to stare at the sleeping shinigami in silence, trying not to think about what ifs.

-----

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming. No. He knew he had to be dreaming. The scent of his captain, his favorite smell, the smell he had to savor when he could since he never really got a chance to bask in it for very long, was completely enveloping him. The scent was so strong and omnipresent, if it were perfume, he'd be swimming in it. He was in absolute heaven. Either he was dead or he was having the most spectacular dream in the world. For the scent to be that strong, he would have to have been within inches of the captain. That alone confirmed his suspicions that it was all in his head. He could never get that close to Kuchiki Byakuya, not even during their training. He inhaled deeply, almost opening his eyes to check if the beautiful captain was really there or not. _No. If I open my eyes and it is a dream... _ He closed his eyes the small distance that they had opened and settled into his blissful dream world. Who knew when he'd have another dream like this again?

* * *

A/N: after decades of waiting, i hope you enjoy. so you might understand the last bit more in the next chapter. takin advantage of school computers. yay school!!!


End file.
